


Coincidence

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, BirdFlash-freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BirdFlash - Rating just to be safe - inspired by the prompt: "which asshole hasn't returned the dvd i want yet" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

The first time _it_ happened he didn't even care. Like, not at all – really.

It was a simple coincidence, nothing more. Or at least that's what he thought.

He just had felt like watching _that_ movie tonight, wanted to rent it at the local store but unfortunately someone else was faster and there were no copies left. He just watched another movie instead. No big deal.

  


The second time he got slightly confused though. How high were the chances this happened two times in a row? It wasn't even the same movie he wanted to watch today!

But there was not much he could do about it anyways. He looked for another movie – again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another costumer at the counter. At first he wasn't sure what caught his attention about this guy. As he looked closer he saw it, however. This guy was just renting the exact movie he was looking for! The other must have grabbed it right before he reached the right shelf himself!

He glared at the strangers back until he left the shop, not caring about the weird looks he probably got from any other costumers.

He was sure he had seen this guy before. Wild red hair, tall figure, wide clothes…yeah he had seen this guy a few times, he was sure about that. Especially the hair was kind of an eye catcher, after all.

This guy probably lived somewhere nearby and went to the same grocery stores and – most obviously – to the same video store. And – now that he thought about it – wasn't he here three days ago too, when _this_ happened the first time?

He shook his head and turned back to the shelves, still glaring. He grabbed the next best movie he saw and went to the counter.

Well it still couldn't be more than a coincidence nevertheless.

  


But apparently it could be. Maybe.

Just two days later he went to get another movie. He had just entered the shop when he saw _this man_ again. With a DVD in his hand. About to rent it.

And – who would have guessed – again it was the exact same movie he had had in mind himself.

And - of course - it was the last copy, no doubt.

This time he left the shop without even looking for another movie. He just went straight home and turned on the TV to watch whatever was on that evening.

He mused the whole evening about those very weird happenings.

Whoever this stranger was, he apparently liked the same movies as he liked himself. On top of that he felt like watching them at exactly the same time.

He was a quite logical person but not even he could convince himself this was a mere coincidence.

In the end he decided to do the only logical thing he could do about this. If they met again – and the redhead happened to rent _his_ DVD again – he would talk to him.

  


As he returned to the video store the next day there was no redhead however. The movie he had in mind was available. He could rent it and watch it without any disturbance, for once.

He smiled to himself and was just about to reach for the DVD box when someone spoke up right next to him.

"Sorry, could I…?"

He turned to his left – his hand just halfway raised –and saw _him_. He stood right next to him, just grabbed the movie and already was about to walk away again.

For a second he was too startled - too surprised - to act. Then he quickly grabbed the ginger's arm and stopped him.

"Excuse me, but _I_ was just about to rent that movie," he demanded, glaring up at the others face.

The redhead just blinked at him a few times, merely confused. Just now he noticed the others bright green eyes. He couldn't recall he had seen an eye color like this ever before.

"Well, then you should have taken it a bit faster," he shrugged his shoulders unimpressed. "Now I have it. Sorry dude, but: Too late."

He glared even harder but the other didn't seem to care. He just stood there, looked blankly back at him and waited for him to loosen his grip.

Well, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he whispered sharply and pulled the other a bit closer. "The last two or three times I could live with this stupid shit of you renting the exact same movie I wanted to get and forcing me to watch something else. But not today! I was here first, I'm gonna watch this movie tonight and you will have to look for something else. Got it?"

The ginger looked even more confused now, not at all scared however. He didn't hand the DVD over either.

"Wait, so this happened before?" he asked not even caring to hide his smirk. "Are you kidding me?"

He huffed in return, very annoyed by now.

"No, I'm quite serious. Now hand over the stupid DVD, will you?"

The other one just laughed at him throwing his head back.

There weren't any other costumers nearby – luckily. This was his chance to get away – while the ginger was too distracted laughing stupidly. He quickly lunged for the movie box, grabbed it tightly to his chest and ran for it.

He rounded to corner to the main way and back to the counter – already confident of his victory.

What he didn't expect however was the redhead catching up to him. He did, unfortunately.

The other one effectively stopped him by slinging his arms tightly around his stomach and pulling him back a bit – still laughing.

How could this guy still be so happy, seriously? And how had he caught up to him that easily?

"Hey, hey, hey, not so quick," the other man demanded. Though, he didn't sound serious or angry at all. Apparently he thought of this whole situation as simply hilarious. What a weirdo.

At the same time he started to wonder. Maybe it was kind of funny…

Anyways, he wouldn't give the DVD back. Not even if his life depended on it!

"Okay, I get it. You want to see this movie really bad. I want to see it too however. So, why don't we, I don't know, watch it together?" the ginger offered and smiled at him broadly.

He blinked a few times, confused about this unexpected offer.

Then he blinked again, thinking about it.

Actually, it wasn't that bad of an idea.

However…

"Watching a movie together? But I don't even know you!" he replied and tried to look the other in the face. Still being captured in his arms made this attempt quite difficult and he struggled a little bit to make him loosen his grip.

The redhead just shrugged his shoulders again and hugged him even tighter. "Then you just get to know me."

He considered his chances again.

They already seemed to like the same kind of movies. They probably lived near to each other. And – if he was honest to himself – this guy was quite good looking and totally his type.

Should he really drop such an opportunity? Or better: Could he drop it?

He sighed silently, giving in to his curiosity and his inner voice telling him all this couldn't just be a big coincidence.

"Alright then. But my place and you bring the snacks."

The other laughed again but nodded in agreement. He loosened the hug and reluctantly put his arm around his shoulder instead.

"I'm Wally, by the way," the ginger introduced himself as they walked up to the counter.

He nodded in return, smiling slightly.

"I'm Dick," he responded and slowly he started to get excited about the upcoming evening.

Maybe it really wasn't that bad of a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a list of "au prompts" by aerynlallaboso I found on tumblr.  
> It said: "which asshole hasn't returned the dvd i want yet" au  
> So I didn't write exactly that, I know, but it was my inspiration and honestly? I like it better the way I interpreted it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D  
> Sara~


End file.
